seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 14
At this time, Freya and Christie headed to the ship, Zozo, Oak, and Taka were at the ship counting the money, Malk and Ness were at a club for very big and butch women that were the reigning champions of armwrestling, drinking, and knitting. Masatoshi has just killed Molo, and his Sensational 6 were resting at Water 7. In fact, two members happened to meet two members of the Attack pirates. - Rangton cussed, and looked to Tack. "Look, their rear admirals. They would notice you, If they give you a good look. Me, I'm not very known." "A 4 foot fat dwarf?" "Surprising, most people don't mention that. One guy thought I was 7 feet, from rumors about me. Look, try to hide, I'll distract them!" "Okay." Tack slithered down the tables chair, and Rangton got up. He gave off a fake misstep, and decided to speak in a lisp. He went to Merlyn, and slapped his back. "Heeeeeyyyyyyy mannnnnn, you that sentai guy?" Merlyn looked down at Rangton, and patted his head, like Rangton was a child. "Yes. Yes I am that, 'Sentai' guy." "Coooooooooool. Now morph! You mighty ranger!" "Morph? What the hell did you drink?" "Umm... This! Rangton lifts his drink, and drunkly chuckles, with Merlyn and Diggle looking annoyed by Rangton. Diggle thumbs to outside. "Come on. We can find a better bar." Tack, who was hiding perfectly, let out a huff, when he hear footsteps. A shirt midget, even smaller then Rangton, and far more thinner, entered the bar with a tiny walking crane. "Hello everyone. I'm here. Also, I know drunks. Mr. FATASS, I know you are no drunk. Reveal yourself, before I have to put you under-arrest." Grant walks in the bar, heading to Rangton. Rangton looks troubled, but smirks instantly, and waves his beer. "Congratulations. I'm impressed. But I wonder, arrest for what? I committed no crime, except pretending to be drunk." "Then you wouldn't mind us asking you some questions." "Nope." "What's your name?" "Salad. Caesar Salad." Merlyn tapped Dillon's shoulder, and thumbed at Rangton. "Don't we have a Caesar?" "Yeah. I think he's the vice admiral being represented by Swoo." "Representation? Oh yeah, how that idiot serves vice admiral, while Caesar is in the hospital, Swoo has his job." "Poor Swoo. Poor, dumb, pathetic, Swoo." - Swoo, in a hospital, feels his heart implodes, and he turns over, facing a pillow. - Grant sneers at Rangton, and points his cane at him. Rangton looks unimpressed, and pokes the cane down. "Well, can I go now? You're boring me." "Okay then, you wouldn't disagree with some mere questions I have for you. How did you come here?" "By train." "Which one?" "Which train... Let's see... Both are the same size, same color, same design, same purpose, and same speed... I say... The one with the cute girls in it." "Can you act serious?" "Trying... Trying... Failing. Sorry sir, I now consider you a midget clown. Any other questions?" Grant snarls, but doesn't do anything due to the people inside the bar, who may freak out if he murders the fat weirdo. Grant coughs, and proceeds to ask more questions of Rangton. "What's the purpose of being here?" "Ever heard of the 'Cherry Bar'. You know, the one with the amazons? Yeah, I kind of have a thing for big muscular women. I hope they have a thing for short, fat, balding drunks with no day job. Maybe I'll get lucky, and meet a rich one." "Do you know of anything of the Attack pirates?" "Besides they are evil? Nope." "What of... Rangton?" Rangton nearly runs, but stays in his place. Grant suspects he's Rangton. "Rangton? Oh, that guy? I heard about him. Why?" "Masatoshi describes Rangton... Exactly like you." "Oh? Well, I see two other guys in this bar alone who somewhat resemble me." "Point taken. How long have you been here?" "A week ago." "Okay. Final question... Where are you living?" Rangton paused, and thought of what to say. He had no idea. He didn't notice any place or hotel to live in. He had to just guess. "I'm living in Bades hotel." It's the only hotel he knew about, because he heard it's an awful place to go too. It got reviews as the worst hotel in Water 7. "Bades? I feel bad for us." "Us?" "Yes. I live there. Or, I am supposed too. How about you walk me there. I would love to have a neighbor of mine show me to the hotel." Rangton, looked to Grant, and was shocked. This man outmaneuvered him. Rangton had no idea where the hotel was, at all. He beat Rangton at his own game. The guy tricked him. It was impossible, the man would find out he's Rangton. It's the only possibility. Rangton would have thought that, but he a little smarter then that. Rangton grins, and puts his hand on Grant's shoulder. "Let me." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc